Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) have received much attention due to their potential applications to full-colored flat panel displays. Especially small size AMOLED panels had been installed in smart phone these years. Larger size AMOLED panels also had been installed in TV for prototype DEMO. OLEDs are generally composed of functionally divided organic multi-layers, e.g., hole injection layer (HIL), hole transporting layer (HTL), emissive layer (EML), electron transporting layer (ETL) and electron injection layer (EIL) and so on. A emissive material have good charge carrier mobility and excellent operational durability can lower driving voltage and power consumption, increasing efficiency and half-lifetime of OLED.
For full-colored flat panel displays in AMOLED, the compounds used for the blue emissive layer are still unsatisfactory in half-lifetime and emissive colour. Many condensed aromatic compounds are used for blue host in emissive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,721 used 9,10-di(naphtha-2-yl)anthrance (AND) as blue host in emissive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,492 used 1,1′-(9,9-dimethyl-9H-fluorine-2,7-diyl)dipyrene (DFDP) as host for blue emitting electroluminescence device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,491 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,074 B2 claimed anthracene derivatives as host for blue organic electroluminescence device. These compounds still have disadvantages for industrial practice use. Especially for AMOLED, except prolong half-lifetime, deep blue emission (CIE y coordinates under 0.15) is necessary for improvement.